


Warrior Mentor Reborn!

by Tory_The_Kitteh



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Cat Puns, Don't Judge Me, Fluff Fest - Literally, Gen, I Don't Even Know, KHR as Warrior Cats!, Not to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tory_The_Kitteh/pseuds/Tory_The_Kitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soooo... basic plot of KHR except everyone is a cat, and Vongola is a clan of cats with a Warriors based society~!</p>
<p>Okey... actual summary thingy:<br/>Tsunayoshi was just a normal house-cat, a little small and a little clumsy, but still normal. Then one day a little black kitten came flying, gun blazing and claws outstretched, into his life claiming he's the heir to the Vongola Clan! <br/>"But I don't want to be a Meowfia Leader!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I think this started with me drawing one of my KHR OCs as a cat... and then I pictured Tsuna as a cat, then started picturing all the KHR characters as cats and it just kinda snowballed from there... ^^;
> 
> So yeah.. I just kinda gave everyone random Warrior Cats names and coat colours (though I did borrow some names too)... I just put in all the ones I could remember for the first couple of arcs... Plus the Ninth gen Guardians cause they felt important enough to add in... If there's anyone I missed or if ya can think of better names and stuff, feel free to let me know! 
> 
> Yeah.. I don't think I'm gonna actually do much with this... mostly I just thought it was funny and wanted to share~

**The Vongola (Clan)**

**Leader:**

Torchstar: An elderly stormy grey tom cat with white paws and slate colored eyes. (The Ninth/Nono, Timoteo)  
****

**Guardians**

Coyotefur: A dusty brown aging tom with silver eyes. Storm Guardian.

Scarredface: A rather calm blue-grey tabby aging tom with scars on his face and neck and has dark eyes. Rain Guardian.

Brownfoot:  A rather easy going, energetic aging tom with shaggy ginger fur and gold eyes. Sun Guardian.

Duskcloud: A rather stern, elderly white tom cat with a black splotch on his eye and a black tail. Cloud Guardian.

Sparkstep: A rather frisky golden tabby tom with black paws and jade eyes. Thunder Guardian.

Nightfog: An aging speckled black tom cat with yellow eyes. Mist Guardian.

**Warriors:**

Scorpionclaw: A pretty red-brown she-cat. Is a skilled poison expert. (Bianchi)

**Medicine Cats** :

Mosquitobite: A handsome, but rather perverted, white tom with brown ears and tail. (Shamal)

**Apprentices:**

Stormpaw: A tempormental silver tabby tom with jade eyes. (Gokudera)

 

**The CEDEF (Sub-clan of Vongola)**

**Leader:**

Lionspirit: A handsome, broad shouldered golden tom cat with hazel eyes. (Iemitsu)

**Warriors:**

Collonelo/Hawkeyes: A rather hot-tempered white and ginger tom kit with blue eyes and wears a blue bell around his neck. One of the "Forsaken Ones".

Lal Milch/Bluefrost: A very strict dark blue-grey she cat with a tainted grey bell around her neck. One of the "Forsaken Ones".

Honeypelt: Cream coloured she cat with blue eyes. (Oregano)

**Apprentices:**

Basilpaw: a kind and eager dusty brown and white tom cat with hazel eyes. (Basil)

 

**The Varia (Sub-clan of Vongola)**

**Leader:**

Ragingfire: A scarred, shaggy black smoke tom cat with dark eyes. Torchstar's adopted son. (Xanxus)

**Warriors:**  
  
Sharktooth: A ridiculously loud, sleek silver tom with sharp fangs. (Squalo)  
  
Shiningheart: An odd tortoiseshell tom cat with yellow eyes. (Lussuria)  
  
Flashfang: A rather over eager, large shaggy black and brown tom cat with dark eyes. (Levi A Than)  
  
Sharpclaw: A shaggy sand colored tom with a rather sadistic streak. (Belphagor)  
  
Viperstrike/Mammon: A greedy black tabby tom kit with an indigo bell around his neck. One of the "Forsaken Ones".

 

**The Cavallone (Clan, allied with Vongola)**

**Leader:**

StallionStar: A rather kind but clumsy golden tabby tom cat. (Dino)

**Warriors:**

Tallfoot: Dutiful dark grey tuxedo tom cat. (Romario)

 

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Reborn: A calm, yet strict and sadistic black tuxedo tom kit. He wears a yellow bell around his neck. One of the "Forsaken Ones".

Tsunayoshi: A fluffy brown undersized tom with white forepaws and warm chocolate brown eyes. Tends to be rather timid and clumsy, was born and raised as a kittypet.

Nana: A rather sweet but naive fluffy brown she-cat with gentle brown eyes. (Lionspirit's mate and Tsuna's mother)

Thunderkit: A rather loud, black and white tom kit with dark eyes. (Lambo) Formally of the Bovino Clan.

Wind That Blows Through Trees: A rather sweet, rational tortoiseshell she-kit.(I-pin) Mentor is Fang of Soaring Dragon (Fon).

Kyoya: A black tom cat with silver eyes and a thirst for blood.

Haru: A perky young cinnamon tabby she-cat with dark brown eyes.

Ryohei: A rather hyperactive and loud dappled grey and white tom cat with yellow eyes. (Older sibling to Kyoko)

Kyoko: A pretty, but naive ginger she-cat with long fluffy fur. (Younger sibling to Ryohei)

Hana: A sassy, sharp tongued dark brown tabby she cat. (Friends with Kyoko)

Takeshi: A care free young dark grey tom cat with brown eyes. (Lives with his dad in a Sushi shop)

 

**Kokuyo Gang**

Fogpaw/Rokudo Mukuro: A somewhate sly lilac tabby tom with one red eye and one blue eye.

Mistpaw/Chrome Dokuro: A meek, soft spoken lilac-point Siamese she-cat with bright Indigo eyes.

Dogpaw: A hot-tempered, rash oddly spotted light brown tom. (Ken)

Needlepaw: A rather quiet black and white tom cat with violet eyes. (Chikusa)

Whitemuzzle: A shaggy black tom with a white muzzle and throat. (Lanchia)

Birdtalon: A rather twisted minded elderly grey tom cat. Keeps lots of little yellow canaries... (Birds)

Rosepaw: A vain slender red tabby she-cat with purple eyes. (MM)

 

**Twolegs (AKA Humans)**

Grandma: the kindly old lady that owns Nana and Tsuna. Enjoys dreaming up the secret lives her cats lead. (The funniest part being most of the time she's right...)

Sushi Shop Guy: The generous young man who runs the Sushi shop Takeshi and his father live in.


	2. The Kit From Italy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because cats can totally be in the meowfia, travel from Italy to Japan on their own, and wield guns and grenades. Totally.
> 
>  
> 
> TSUNA IS SO FLUFFY I COULD DIE!!!!!!!!

_Somewhere in Italy..._

A small black tuxedo kit walked calmly down the old broken thunderpath. He wore a large yellow bell around his neck, that barely jingled as he moved, and a fedora on his head. He passed by several rouges and loners skulking around through the old twoleg ruins. His destination was a half-destroyed building; above a cat-sized opening was a sign that said "Milk Bar".

The dim light of sunset cast a long shadow over the rouges gathered by the bar and they looked up to spot the tom kit at the entrance. "Well, if it isn't Reborn!" A shaggy ginger tom smirked, "Get called by the Leader again? It must be tough being popular!" He chuckled wheezily. "So where to this time? Downriver? Them Tribes in the mountain?"

"Giappone." He answered, washing his paw nonchalantly.

"What!" The tom shrieked in shock, nearly falling off his perch. The others began murmuring excitedly amongst themselves.

"So the Old Tom finally made his decision!?" Chirped another tom.

"Ah." Reborn purred, "Looks like it's going to be a long journey."

An old tom, drunk off cat-nip came staggering up behind him. Suddenly his demeanor changed and he lunged for Reborn aiming a deathblow to the neck! But Reborn an that same instance, Reborn leapt up out of the way, landing squarely on the much larger tom's shoulders. Not a second later the little kit had the tom pinned, his claws at his throat.

"These claws aren't to be taken lightly." He whispered smoothly in his enemy's ear. The tomcat whimpered and sheathed his claws, admitting his defeat.

Reborn smirked once more and leapt off the rouge, who promptly fled the scene. The remaining cats by the bar chuckled in both amusement and exasperation. The little kit went back to washing his paws as if nothing had happened. "A long journey indeed." He purred quietly to himself.

* * *

_Namimori Japan..._

The birds chirped and sang almost mockingly as Tsunayoshi (AKA "Tsuna", or in the case of half the town cats "Dame-Tsuna") slipped out the cat-flap and onto the back porch. Well, more like tumbled out, landing nose first onto the floorboards...

Tsuna wasn't exactly the most graceful of cats... He blamed it on his ridiculously fluffy brown pelt, claiming it made his wide, soft paws extra slippery, that it weighed him down when ran, and that it caught the wind like a kite, so he got blown around easier... He was also a very small cat for his age (about six months). He also blamed his stunted growth on his extra thick pelt, claiming all the nutrients from his food went straight to his coat instead of his legs...

In fact, the only good thing he found about his pelt, was the fact it acted like an inbuilt cushion for softening his falls... and that it kept him really, really warm in Winter...

Sighing, Tsuna trotted down onto the grass, warming himself in the morning sun. “Ara? Finally up and about are we Tsunayoshi?” A warm, aged voice called from the flower bed.

“Ohayo Grandma.” Tsuna mewed (even though he knew she wouldn’t understand him) and padded up to the elderly women kneeling in front of the roses. Tsuna loved Grandma; she had a lovely voice and was kind and gentle and always petted him in the right spots. She also owned the house where Tsuna and his mother, Nana, lived.

The old woman slipped off a gardening glove and stroked Tsuna affectionately along his spine. He purred in content and leaned into the touch, particularly when Grandma started tickling his check. He leaned so far in, that he went toppling over when the long human paw moved away.

He scrambled to get back up on his paws, hot with embarrassment as Grandma chuckled good-naturedly, “Oh, Tsunayoshi. You’re a funny little thing.”

Tsuna grumbled under his breath and skulked away indignantly. “Now, now Tsu-kun, don’t sulk.” Another, much younger (but no less gentle) voice scolded him softly. His mother came padding up beside him, her long silky brown fur practically glowing in the sunlight.

“M’not sulking…” Tsuna muttered, scuffing his paws slightly.

Nana let out a _mrrow_ of laughter and swiped her tongue over the ruffled fur between his ears. Tsuna wrinkled his nose and shied away from her with a huff. “Mum! Quit messing with my fur!” He complained brushing a paw over the part she’d smoothed down. “I’m too old to be babied like this!”

“But Tsu-kun!” Nana mewed, “You’ll always be my little kitten! No matter who big you get~.” She purred and nuzzled him affectionately.

“Ugh!” Tsuna huffed and jumped out of her reach. Still grumbling under his breath, he stalked over to the fence and attempted to scale it. “Be careful Tsu-kun!” Nana called after him worriedly, as she watched her one and only son try and haul his fluffy-self up the high wall.

“Oh dear.” Grandma murmured, catching sight of Tsuna hauling himself up on top of the fence, only to nearly tumble straight over the edge. But he managed to right himself and stumbled unsteadily along the top of the fence, round the corner and out of sight. “Oh Nana darling,” the old woman sighed, gently stroking Nana’s soft fur. “What are we going to do with that little scamp?”

Nana let out a sigh of her own, eyes still fixed on the spot her son had disappeared to, and paws prickling with worry.

“You know,” Grandma said suddenly. “The young lady down the road got her dame son a Home Tutor. That’s what our little Tsunayoshi needs; a tutor to raise him up to be a good, strong young man!” She giggled warmly at her own active imagination. “Ohohoho, imagine that! A Home Tutor for cats! Ohohoho!” And, still giggling merrily away, she went back to working in her garden.

“Hmm, you may be on to something there Dear Grandma.” Nana murmured to herself, thinking of the interesting paw-plet she’d found in the mewl-box this morning. “But rather than one of these ‘Home Tutor’ things, I think a _mentor_ would do just nicely!”

She purred, nodding to herself in satisfaction and scampered off to find that paw-plet.

Meanwhile, from his perch in a nearby tree, a little black kitten watched the whole scene unfold. He smirked, as he watched his soon-to-be apprentice slip and fall into a garden housing a rather temperamental Chihuahua. Yes, he was quite the dame little kitten, quite small too (only about a head taller than Reborn himself). But he could work with dame, and size has never been an issue for him before.

Oh yes, he’d whip that kit into shape soon enough…

Tsuna, as he scrambled back up the fence in a blind terror, couldn’t help but feel a sudden sense of foreboding…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminology:  
> Meowfia - Mafia  
> Paw-plet - pamphlet  
> Mewl-box - mailbox 
> 
> (Because cats have crazy words for things... What do ya think the cat version of baseball would be called?)


End file.
